Le placard de rangement
by Shmi
Summary: Oneshot MomoxRyoma Ou que ce passe t il lorsque tous les deux sont enfermés dans un placard de rangement....


Le placard de rangement

**_Source_** : Prince of Tennis

**_Genre_**: Yaoi, lemon

**_Auteur_** : Shmi

**_Couple_** : Momoshiro x Ryoma

**_Disclaimer_**: Même si je le voudrai bien les perso ne sont pas à moi. Dommage…

****

La fin des cours sonna et une foule d'élèves sortirent des classes. Certains bavardaient gaiement, d'autres se dépêchaient et d'autres encore rêvassaient aux futures vacances. Echizen, lui, était de ceux qui se dépêchaient (enfin plus ou moins c'est Ryoma quoi !) pour aller au club de tennis.

Arrivé devant les vestiaires, il y trouva Momoshiro en train de se disputer avec Kaïdoh. Faisant fi de leur dispute, il entra dans le vestiaire. Il commença à se changer, lorsqu'il sentit un poids sur ses épaules. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était, car il connaissait déjà la réponse. Un seul à Seigaku avait le courage de s'accrocher au Prince de la sorte sans subir de représailles. Il était le seul que Ryoma ne rejetait pas.

- Tu aurais pu me dire bonjour !

- Tu étais en pleine conversation avec Kaïdoh, j'ai pas voulu te déranger…

- Dis plutôt que tu voulais être discret…passons…alors bonjour Ryoma

Momo sempaï se pencha et déposa un baiser dans le cou du Prince. Celui-ci se mit à rougir, mais ne le repoussa pas.

- Bonjour Momo

Cela faisait trois semaines que Ryoma et Momoshiro sortaient ensemble. Leur relation qui au début était une simple amitié, avait eu un tournant décisif il y a trois week-ends de cela. En effet Momoshiro tenait absolument à aller voir un film au cinéma, mais ne voulait pas y aller seul. Il invita donc Ryoma à venir avec lui, trop heureux de pouvoir passer une après-midi seul avec son Prince. Le dit Prince aurait refusé si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre. Mais comme il s'en était aperçu, il ne pouvait rien refuser à son sempaï. Comment dire non à ces yeux améthyste et à son immense sourire dés qu'il le voyait ? C'est comme cela que tous deux se retrouvèrent au cinéma un samedi après-midi. Durant le film, passablement ennuyeux, Momoshiro frôla par inadvertance la main de Ryoma. Il fut surpris, mais il ne recula pas. A vrai dire ce simple contact l'avait électrisé. Il vit la main de Momoshiro reposée à côté de la sienne sur l'accoudoir et mu d'une impulsion soudaine, il décida de s'en emparer avec douceur. Ce fut au tour du sempaï d'être surpris par la réaction du jeune homme, bien que cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il se tourna vers Ryoma, qui lui tenait toujours la main, et vit dans la pénombre, celui rougir du geste qu'il avait eu. Il fixait obstinément l'écran pour ne pas croiser le regard de Momoshiro. Ce dernier, lui aussi légèrement rosissant, ce contenta de lui serrer la main en retour, lui prouvant qu'il ressentait la même chose. Après le film, tous deux avaient longuement discuté sur cette nouvelle relation, et étaient d'accord pour ne pas trop brusquer les choses. Ils se contentaient de rentrer ensemble le soir main dans la main, quand ils étaient seuls et de s'embrasser tendrement avant de se quitter.

Cette situation lui convenait bien, mais Momoshiro espérer bien faire bouger les choses entre lui et son Prince. Lui sauter au cou en guise de bonjour était la première de ses tactiques. Mais aujourd'hui Echizen n'était pas d'humeur et se dégagea de son étreinte. Momoshiro voulu ne dire quelque chose, mais l'arrivé des autres titulaires l'en empêcha. Tous deux restèrent silencieux alors que Kikumaru racontait une blague, qui l'avait entendu, à Fuji, sous l'œil attentionné d'Oishi.

Une fois que tous furent changés, ils se présentèrent sur les courts. Là régnait une ambiance étrange. Les premières et les secondes années s'étaient rassemblées en cercle autour d'un objet posé sur le sol. Ils discutaient avec véhémence lorsque les titulaires arrivèrent.

Tezuka-bucho n'en revenait pas. Aucuns membres de son club ne s'échauffaient !

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Bucho…regardez ce qu'on a trouvé sur le court en arrivant !

Tous s'écartèrent dévoilant…un ballon de volley. ? Tezuka resta perplexe. Ces camarades étaient étranges à cause de ça ? Un ballon !

- Où est le problème ! Ce n'est pas une bombe à retardement que je sache !

- Oui, mais comment il est arrivé ici ? Le gymnase est à l'opposé des courts !

- Peut être qu'ils l'on perdu

- Ou oublié

- Ou alors à l'entraînement, l'un d'eux à frapper tellement fort qu'il a atterri ici !

Ridicule. Cette conversation tournait au ridicule ! Le capitaine commençait à s'impatienter en entendant toutes ces idioties…et la sentence tomba.

- 10 tours de terrains au lieu de dire n'importent quoi !

- Mais, et le ballon, on en fait quoi ?

- Tu veux peut être courir 20 tours, Momoshiro ?

- Non non, j'y vais !

- Et puisque tu t'intéresse tellement à ce ballon, tu seras charger de leur rapporter après l'entraînement.

- Hai

Momoshiro tout en râlant de la corvée supplémentaire qui venait de lui tomber dessus, se mit à courir avec les autres. En courant Fuji sempaï se rapprocha de Momo et lui parla à l'oreille, le faisant tout d'abord paniqué puis fortement rougir.

L'entraînement fini, Momoshiro dû aller rendre le ballon, mais il ne voulait pas y aller seul. Il se tourna donc tout naturellement vers Ryoma.

- Echizen, tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner ?

…Et comme à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait quelque chose, Ryoma ne put refuser.

- D'accord

Les autres titulaires en restèrent bouche bée. Le prince acceptait une requête sans râler.

C'est donc à deux qu'ils partirent rendre le ballon de volley-ball.

Tout en marchant en direction du gymnase Ryoma et Momoshiro restèrent étrangement silencieux, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Le sempaï se demandait pourquoi Ryoma se montrait si distant avec lui, alors que cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Là ils étaient tous les deux et rien ne se passait. Ils pourraient se tenir la main, marchaient collé serré l'un contre l'autre, mais non rien, Echizen ne faisait rien.

Le Kohai, lui, ne pensait pas à tout ça, loin de là même. Son principal problème se trouvait être que ce fichu gymnase était bien trop loin et allait rentrer en retard et donc subir un interrogatoire et des sarcasmes de son père, comme se fut le cas tout au long de ces trois dernières semaines. Il se doutait de quelque chose mais n'arrivait pas à le faire avouer par son fils. Mais cette perspective peut réjouissante était tout de même éclairé par la présence de son sempaï. Subir cet interrogatoire pour avoir passer du temps avec Momo était somme toute acceptable.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant le gymnase Momoshiro laissa Ryoma l'attendre devant, et alla déposer le ballon.

5 minutes…

10 minutes…

15 minutes…

Ryoma se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Momoshiro. Fallait-il autant de temps pour rendre un ballon ? Légèrement inquiet notre Prince décida de rentrer à son tour dans le gymnase……………qu'il trouva désert. Personnes ne s'entraînaient, les lumières étaient éteintes et Momo n'était pas en vue. C'est alors qu'il vit le placard de rangement. Mu par son instinct, et par une grande curiosité, Ryoma ouvrit la porte du dit placard. A première vue c'était un placard comme tant d'autres. Il contenait des poteaux de volley, des filets, des ballons, mais aussi des matelas, des cerceaux et tout autres objets pouvant servir lors des cours d'éducation physique. La pièce était dans la pénombre, seulement éclairé par une petite fenêtre devant laquelle se trouvait…..Momoshiro. Tous deux se regardèrent comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois.

- Echizen…ferme pas la porte!

Mais Ryoma avait lâché la poignée de surprise en voyant Momoshiro, et celle-ci se referma dans un grand bruit sourd.

- NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Momo sauta à terre du tabouret qu'il avait trouvé, et avec qui il essayait d'appeler à l'extérieur, et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Non non et non

- Quoi ?

- QUOI ? la porte s'est refermée

- Et alors ouvre la !

- Très drôle ! Regarde y'a pas de poignée

- Hein, mais comment ça se fait ?

- J'en sais rien moi ! Ca fait un quart d'heure que j'essaye de t'appeler par la fenêtre.

- J'ai rien entendu

- J'avais compris

- …

- …

- Et y'a pas d'autre moyen de l'ouvrir ?

- J'ai tout essayer, mais si tu as une idée…

Ryoma regarda la porte sans poignée et n'en trouva aucune.

- Non désolé

- C'est pas grave, y'a plus qu'à attendre que quelqu'un d'autre viennent.

- Euh…tu sais le gymnase est vide et vu l'heure qu'il est, je crois qu'on est les derniers dans le collège. Y'aura personne avant demain.

- Normalement, il y a un gardien qui fait le tour de l'école, mais je sais pas à quelle heure il passe.

- Donc on est coincé ici

- J'en ai bien peur

- Super…

Dépité Ryoma s'assit sur un matela bientôt imité pas Momoshiro.

Aucun des deux ne parlaient. Ryoma était vexé que Momo lui ait crié dessus, et Momo était fâché que Ryoma n'est pas eu le réflexe de tenir la porte. Bref ils se faisait la gueule, assis à 2 bons mètres l'un de l'autre. Le silence devenant pesant Ryoma décida de parler.

- T'as rien à dire ?

- Que veux-tu que je dise ?

- J'en sais rien, n'importe quoi comme d'habitude.

- Comment ça "n'importe quoi" ? Dit le si je t'ennuis !

- J'ai pas dit ça

- Ouais

- …

- …

Voulant être conciliant Ryoma reprit la parole, pour calmer le jeu.

- Je veux dire que …entendre ta voix pour même si c'est pour me dire des bêtises ne me dérange pas. Ca me plait même, ça me manque quand j'entends pas ta voix.

Ces quelques paroles dissipèrent la colère de Momo.

- Je suis désolé de m'être emporter comme ça…tu pouvais pas savoir pour la porte.

- J'aurais pu être plus rapide…

- C'est pas grave, grâce à ça on peut passer plus de temps ensemble.

Tout en disant cela Momoshiro se rapprocha de Ryoma et s'installa à ses côtés. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du Prince et l'enlaça amoureusement avant de se rasseoir avec Ryoma toujours dans ses bras.

- Alors comme ça je te manquais ?

- Oui

- Pourtant tout à l'heure c'est toi qui t'es écarté de moi

- On était dans les vestiaires ! En plus les autres arrivaient.

- Et alors…on pourrait peut être leur dire…à moins que tu en es honte.

- Je n'ai pas honte ! Mais comment dire…j'ai déjà du mal alors si tu commences à la dire à tout le monde je vais plus savoir quoi faire

- Comment ça…de quoi tu parles ?

- Hein…euh…ben je veux dire que tomber amoureux c'est déjà une chose. En tant normal c'est pas facile, mais moi en plus je suis tombé amoureux d'un garçon. Tu comprendras que c'est quand même pas simple. Je sais pas quoi faire moi ! Est-ce que je peux te prendre la main quand je veux, est ce que je peux t'embrasser quand j'ai envie, et ce que je peux te demander de me raccompagner chaque soirs…

Ryoma ne put finir sa phrase car il fut coupé par Momoshiro qui l'embrassa.

- Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.

- Là n'est pas la question

- Je sais, pour moi non plus c'est pas simple, mais on apprendra ensemble.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui…mais bizarrement lorsque je te tiens comme ça dans mes bras tout semble si simple.

- Tu as raison, y'a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Momoshiro se pencha et captura les lèvres de Ryoma dans un tendre baiser, le tenant étroitement enlacé. Le délicat baiser du début laissa place à un baiser plus fougueux, plus passionné. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et entamèrent un balai amoureux connu de tous. La langue du plus âgé se fit plus taquine, caressant celle de son partenaire, explorant ça bouche dans les moindre recoins. Momo l'embrassait avec tant d'impétuosité que Ryoma ne pouvait plus respirer. A bout de souffle, il réussit tant bien que mal à repousser son sempaï. Celui-ci compris le message, mais au lieu de s'arrêter, dévia sur le menton du Prince puis sur son cou, en une multitude de baisers papillons. Tout en l'embrassant, l'une des mains de Momoshiro déboutonna la veste de l'uniforme du plus jeune. Celui-ci d'abord étonnait, le laissa tout de même faire. A chaque fois qu'il déboutonnait un bouton, Momo déposait un petit baiser. Ryoma en était à la fois frustré et heureux. Heureux parce que ce que lui faisait Momo était terriblement agréable, mais frustré parce que sa propre chemise empêchée les lèvres de son futur amant de se posaient sur sa peau.

Une fois les boutons défaient, Momoshiro embrassa Ryoma et fit glisser sa veste sur le sol. Le jeune tennisman osa aventurer l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux ébène de son partenaire, et attrapa la bouche de Momo. De son autre main, il fit, lui aussi, glisser la veste de son sempaï. Ryoma prenait des initiatives, ce qui ravi Momoshiro. Néanmoins, il rompit la baiser du Prince et s'attaqua à la chemise de celui-ci de la même manière qu'il avait ôté sa veste. Au premier baiser sur sa peau, Ryoma laissa échapper un soupir de contentement qui fit sourire son vis-à-vis. A chaque baisers déposaient, Ryoma entrait un peu plus dans un monde qui lui était totalement nouveau. La chemise ne fut bientôt plus qu'un souvenir laissée au sol. Momoshiro pouvait maintenant exploré tout à loisir le torse de son amant, l'embrassant délicatement de ci de là, laissant vagabonder des mains taquines qui en un simple effleurement donnaient des frissons à Ryoma. Celui-ci réussit tant bien que mal à ôter la chemise de son sempaï, non sans quelques aides de sa part. Voir Ryoma aussi nerveux rien qu'à cause de lui emplit Momoshiro de fierté. Réussir à troubler quelqu'un d'aussi peu démonstratif était un exploit.

Ryoma était perdu quelque part dans les limbes du plaisir, lorsqu'il sentit une main plus coquine s'aventurer dans son pantalon. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte Momo l'avait mis en boxer. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il rougit fortement sous l'oeil amusé de son partenaire.

- Qui y'a-t-il mon amour?

Ce simple surnom fit rougir encore plus le prince.

- Rien…j'ai pas l'habitude d'être appelé comme ça, encore moins d'être dans une telle position…si peu vêtu.

- C'est mon privilège de te voir dans cet état. Je crois que je massacrerai n'importe qui d'autre qui te verrait ainsi.

Il descendit près de la clavicule de son amour et l'embrassa en prenant soin de laisser une marque. Ryoma était dans un état second, il n'imaginait pas Momoshiro être aussi possessif. C'est donc avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il entreprit d'explorer à son tour le corps de son amant dans le but lui procurer autant de plaisir qu'il lui en avait donné.

Momoshiro, toujours appuyé sur ses avant-bras, se laissa faire lorsqu'il vit Ryoma glisser sous lui. Il déposait de petits baisers dans le cou, puis sur le torse et enfin sur les mamelons. Ryoma laissa s'amuser sa langue avec l'un des boutons de chair de son sempaï. Momo, les yeux fermés, succomba aux caresses du plus jeune. Sans qu'il s'en rende réellement compte, il laissa échapper un gémissement de satisfaction. En entendant cela, Ryoma remonta au niveau de son visage et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser lui fut rendu avec encore plus de fougue. Les mains de Momoshiro descendirent plus bas, toujours plus bas vers la seule barrière de tissus restant.

Ses doigts jouaient avec l'élastique du sous-vêtement, tandis que sa bouche jouait avec le nombril de son amour. Estimant que la torture avait suffisamment duré, surtout que Ryoma lui lançait des regards noirs, Momoshiro consentit enfin à lui enlever son boxer, découvrant un sexe érigé. Il leva les yeux vers son amant et y lu énormément de désir. Voulant le combler, il se mit à caresser la virilité du prince qui se cambra violement.

- Momo…s'il te plaît…

Comprenant ce que lui demandait son petit ami, il prit sa hampe en bouche, la caressant sur toute la longueur. Ryoma n'en pouvait plus. Peu habitué à toutes ses sensations, il ne tarderai pas se libérer. Son amant due lui aussi le comprendre car il cessa toutes activités au grand dam de Ryoma, qui le lui fit savoir dans un grognement de frustration.

Pour remédier à cela, Momoshiro vint, de sa langue, titiller l'intimité inviolée de son amour. Une fois celle-ci correctement lubrifiée, il y entra un doigt afin de le préparer à ce qui aller suivre. Il commença de légers mouvements de va et viens qui firent gémir une nouvelle fois Ryoma, à mi-chemin entre la douleur et le plaisir. Voyant qu'il s'habituait à sa présence, Momoshiro se plaça entre les jambes de son amant pour le pénétrer. Il appréciait l'étroitesse de celui-ci, mais n'osa pas bouger. Ce n'est que lorsque Ryoma enserra sa taille avec ses jambes et mis ses bras autour de son cou que Momoshiro consentit en onduler des hanches, faisant découvrir de nouvelles sensations au Prince. Ses mouvements se fient de plus en plus puissants devenant des coups de butoir touchant à chaque fois le point sensible de l'intimité de son amour. Les cris de Ryoma emplirent très vite le petit local de rangement. Il n'en pouvait plus, Momoshiro était décidemment trop doué. Si bien qu'il finit par se libérer maculant leur ventre de sa semence. Momo sentant cela se libéra à son en Ryoma.

Tous deux étaient à bout de force, Momoshiro se laissa tomber à côté de Ryoma pour éviter de trop pesait sur lui. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées, leurs corps en sueur et leurs âmes en paix. Ryoma n'en revenait pas, il était comblé de ce qui venait de se passer. Il se lova contre son compagnon qui l'entoura de ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune ne réprime un frisson.

- On devrait s'habiller avant d'attraper froid.

Dans un accord mutuel, ils se levèrent et essayèrent de s'habiller. "Essayèrent" parce que leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés et qu'il fallu quelques minutes à Ryoma pour tous les retrouver.

- Et maintenant ?

En guise de réponse Momoshiro haussa les épaules. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, ne sachant que faire, jusqu'à ce qu'une mélodie de série télé se fasse entendre. Ryoma était surpris. Non seulement c'était une sonnerie de portable, mais en plus il venait du sac de Momoshiro.

- Qu'est ce que…

- Euh…Ryoma attend, je vais d'expliquer…en fait…euh…c'était pas vraiment mon idée le placard…je te jure !

- Quoi !

- C'était juste pour qu'on passe du temps ensemble…

- Quoi !

- …tranquille tous les deux, sans être dérangés par mes frères et sœurs…ou même par ton père

- QUOI !

Tout en parlant Ryoma avançait vers Momoshiro, qui reculait vers le mur son téléphone portable à la main en guise de rempart contre un Ryoma furibond.

- Ryoma…chéri…mon amour…mon cœur…tu me fais peur là…tes yeux semblent lancés des éclairs.

- Takeshi, téléphonetout desuite au gardien !

Momoshiro déglutit difficilement et répondit au téléphone qui sonné toujours.

- Mochi mochi…ah Fuji sempaï… oui oui ça c'est bien passé…tu as eu une bonne idée ah ah…merci…euuuhh, je peux te rappeler là il faut vraiment que je téléphone…hum d'accord…oui oui…tout à l'heure je te raconterai tout…au revoir… Bip bip bip…il a raccroché. (se tournant vers Ryoma) C'était Fuji sempaï…

- J'ai entendu ! Et si j'ai bien compris tu as suivi l'une des idées tordues de Fuji sempaï

- Euh…disons que je sais pas comment, mais il savait pour nous deux et quand Tezuka-bucho m'a ordonné de ramener le ballon, et que je commençais à râler, il m'a dit qu'il y avait certains avantages dans le gymnase…

- Donc tu as écouté Fuji ! Le Fuji sempaï qui a réussi à coincer Tezuka-bucho dans les vestiaires la semaine dernière et qui l'a laissé enfermer plus d'une heure avec lui ?

- Euuuh oui…mais je suis content de ce qui c'est passé entre nous…je regrette rien…en plus tu m'as appelé par mon prénom…

- Et ça risque d'être la dernière fois si tu ne te décides pas à appeler le concierge très vite.

- Mais…on pourrait rester encore un peu tous les deux, il est pas tard.

- Tu l'appelles sinon…

- Sinon...

- Sinon…plus jamais de câlins comme celui-ci !

- HEIIIIIINNN

- Tu m'as très bien compris.

Momoshiro se dépêcha donc de téléphoner au gardien, trop désireux de pouvoir encore profiter de ce corps tant convoité.

Le dit gardien arriva tout de suite, en s'excusant milles fois pour cette serrure qui devait être réparée. Lorsqu'il fit sortir les deux "prisonniers" il constata que le deuxième années avait un air déprimé tandis que le première année avait un indescriptible sourire sur les lèvres et lança un "Mada mada da ne" à son sempaï.

OWARI


End file.
